Modifications or alterations to a vehicle or a facility may be made from time to time during the service life of a vehicle or facility. For example, additional equipment or systems may be added, either permanently or on a temporary basis.
Equipment or systems may be attached directly to attach points of the structure of the vehicle or facility. Alternately, a mounting structure, such as for example a false floor or the like, may be attached to the attach points, and the equipment or systems may be mounted on the mounting structure as desired. This latter approach permits the installation of equipment or systems without modifications to the structure of the vehicle or facility. Regardless of whether equipment, systems, or mounting structures (collectively, “mounted structure”) are attached to the attach points, the mounted structure is attached to the attach point via a fastener.
Mounting holes for receiving the attach point fasteners are planned and defined in the mounted structure based upon documented location of the attach point fasteners. In some applications the mounting hole may be counter-bored such that the attach point fastener will not extend past an upper surface of the mounted structure. The mounted structure is placed on the structure of the vehicle or facility such that the attach point fasteners are received in the mounting holes.
However, a variability may exist between documented location of an attach point fastener and actual location of the attach point fasteners. This variability may result from, without limitation, inaccurate documentation, assembly processes with large tolerances for inaccurate location, heavy use, damage, field repairs, or any combination thereof. In some instances, the variability may be on the order of around an inch or so. However, there is no limit to possible variability.
In the event of a large variability, a mounting hole that was defined based on a documented location of a fastener may not align properly with the actual location of the fastener. In the case of a counter-bored mounting hole, attachment may be precluded even if the attach point fastener fits within the counter-bored hole. This is because bushings or washers received within the counter-bored hole may not align with the fastener.
In such cases, the mounting hole may be re-drilled. Alternately, in some cases, a new mounted structure may have to be fabricated. Such rework introduces delays and cost increases into a modification or alteration.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.